


tantrum

by catpoop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, Canon Universe, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, One Shot, Stale Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Gavin Reed has anger issues. RK900 handles this as diplomatically as he can.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [me](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes/status/1261567996436180992)
> 
> sometimes when my brain is doing a big bad, i need to mentally to do a hard reset by staring at playing cards

RK900 senses Detective Reed’s bad mood from the moment the man enters the office at ten-fifty a.m. He preconstructs an eighteen percent chance of a firearm going off. Thirty-five percent chance of irreversible damage to precinct furniture. Seventy-two percent chance the detective initiates physical conflict – and so on.

Despite his capabilities to predict events and influence them however he desires, RK900 does nothing. And he has done nothing the previous thirty three times Reed walked in in a similar state, because the man is not a toddler and RK900 has much better things with which to occupy his time.

He calmly diverts a fraction of his processing power away from the paperwork on his terminal to his visual unit when his sensors detect a disturbance a metre away from him. As expected – Detective Reed is doing his best to throttle the inanimate object that is his desk. It shakes with another punch, and the stale mug of coffee next to him inches closer to the edge with the vibration.

RK900 switches his visual unit off without commenting. He could wait for the coffee to splash onto the linoleum and incite Reed even further, or he could implement his failsafe. It has yet to fail him, even after multiple applications throughout the day. Reed may not be a toddler, but like one, he is simple-minded and easily distracted.

Just then, Reed swears and lashes out violently enough to jolt RK900’s own desk, and he sighs. Without moving his face or producing a sound, but he does hover over the file labelled ‘disappointment_consternation_grief_sigh01.exe’ for long enough to count it as such. 

Failsafe it is. The program has its own little shortcut in RK900’s HUD, from how often he’s had to run it on Reed’s terminal. 

He senses the change immediately – in his tactile, auditory, and vitals sensors. Reed’s heart rate returns to much healthier BPM as the man slouches in front of his terminal. The precinct’s noise level immediately decreases by sixty percent.

RK900 gives him twenty minutes to complete a game before reactivating the processes that allow him to mimic human behaviour. More than enough time to proofread and submit his paperwork.

He eases into a standing position and clears his throat right as Reed leans back in his chair with a semi-dazed expression. Some humans would express more delight at the shower of playing cards on his screen, but Reed is not one of them. 

“Would you like a coffee?” RK900 states.

Reed looks up at him blearily. “Huh?” He turns to glance at the mug balanced on the edge of his desk, as if having forgotten its existence. Knowing the man, RK900 is certain he has. “Oh, sure. Yeah, whatever. I have shit to do.”

“It is not giving you trouble?” RK900 comments.

Reed puffs up with false bravado and misplaced confidence. “’Course not. You think I coulda gotten detective if I couldn’t handle some stupid paperwork?”

RK900 nods once. “Very well.”

When he returns, Reed has already made five percent more progress on his report – negligible, but almost more than he’s done the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> comment to feed me serotonin
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
